


REINCARNATED INTO SHAPESHIFTER SLIME?

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Original Work, 転生したらスライムだった件 - 伏瀬 | Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken | Regarding Reincarnated to Slime - Fuse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Male Harem, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: My OC died but was reincarnated in another world as a shapeshifter slime?!Read the new story and follow the journey on my OC on what she goes through in her new life and form.AU, female OC and Male OC harem





	REINCARNATED INTO SHAPESHIFTER SLIME?

**Author's Note:**

> This is preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon. I hope you'll like it!

These are pictures posted of my main character of my new story.

 

Reincarnated OC - shapeshifter human-like slime

 

Female OC - human form

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are pictures posted on my main character of my new story. I hope you like it!


End file.
